Blood and lust
by Victory87
Summary: A normal day with blood and lust.


My first Bellarod, special dedicace too xDoubleindemnityx who love this ship and for my betas Inkfire and xoxLewrahxox.

Please review and enjoy!

This is THE day, maybe the best day of the year. Not for everybody though. A lot of people will die tonight in this place. Death radiates off every surface from house to house. Tonight the blood is going to spill and it will stream everywhere. Tonight the main target will be an aunt Sally. It's the wife and the husband who will be doing the murdering and maybe after when they are drenched in Sally's blood they will dive into lust.

For this night, she's wearing her favorite underwear by Agent provocateur, her favorite dress, black, of course, and her highest heels( Manolo Blahnik) She brushes her hair and puts on red lipstick. She applies her darkest eyeshadow, paints her nails, black again, black as night. She adds her favorite diamond necklace which is from Rodolphus he offered it to her for their engagement. She wants to be beautiful for her husband, she knows he loves what she's wearing. When she leaves the bedroom, she sees Rodolphus's gaze at her body. The lust in his eyes so apparent, so unyielding. It will be a lustful night.

He takes his wife in his arms and kisses her. He wants just one thing now and that to undress her. He has an idea about what she is wearing underneath her dress, and he waits eagerly for the time when he will snatch her clothes from her body. He wants her, and he knows that she wants him too. She is his woman, and he can't wait to have her to himself alone. So, he takes her hand quickly, and they disapparate.

When they arrive everybody looks at them, so surprised, so shocked. Some people understand what will happen. They try to escape, yet their lives are swiftly taken away from them. Nobody else tries to defend themselves. It's so easy, even too easy for them to get satisfied. So,they use spells that produce the victims blood to flow everywhere. The place is soaked in blood. It is completely red on walls, on the floor, even a little on the ceiling. The wife and Rodolphus's clothes are stained with blood. They have some on their faces, and they laugh. The tortured victims scream, again, again, and again. The couple is happy, and they find the situation all so beautiful.

The last are killed, and the room is silent at last. They are alone. The husband places a kiss on his wife's neck gently. All this blood is magnificent. He puts his arms around her. They are both covered in blood, and he finds her even more beautiful because of that. He feels more and more turned on. She turns to face her husband and kisses him full on the mouth. It grows more and more passionate.. The hand resting on her back searches for the opening of the dress whilst her hand massages his penis lightly through his trousers. He pushes her down on the floor in the blood. He is on her, but she uses all of her strength so that she is on top of him. He is lying in the blood now. Their bodies are covered in the blood from all the people they have killed. His hand finds the opening of her dress, and he proceeds to undress her rapidly. Then the roles are reversed once more through the next few minutes of passion. He lies on her, and she undresses him too. They place small kisses on each other's body. He kisses her neck, unlaces her corset, her suspender, her stocking. She loves the way he touches her like this. He knows exactly how to give her what she wants. He kisses her lips gently, yet the yearning for closeness overcomes them, he enters her. He starts off gently then grows faster and faster, harder and harder. She moans, then she screams his name, and he screams hers too. They come at the same time. He whispers softly, his voice slightly hoarse:

"I love you."

"I love you too.. Sex in blood is so fun my darling," she replies breathlessly.

"Yes, and you'll want it again next time, won't you?"

"Of course."

He claims her lips as his again. They then put their clothes back on and go back to their manor. They then continue the following day as how you would expect a normal pureblood witch and wizard to spend it. _A little review?_


End file.
